


Какао

by SSC



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Тайные страсти в Аду





	Какао

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для @Mitzuki_92   
> Обожаю этих долбоежиков)

Преступный запах мог просочиться под дверью и привлечь ненужное внимание. Хастур тщательно протер стену тряпкой, собирая на нее самую гнусную мерзость, которая только могла вырасти в Аду, и заткнул ей щель под дверью Потом не удержался и слизнул несколько капель, пока никто не видит.  
Ладно, видел Лигур, но его товарищ ящерица вообще недавно сожрал три мухи из роя Вельзевул. Не сдай друга, и друг не сдаст тебя. Основа отношений в Аду.  
Товарищ лягушка тоже недавно кое-что сожрал, но Хастур все еще надеялся, что никто не заметил и не предъявит счет.  
Два больших стакана из Старбакса стояли посреди стола, вызывающе чистые и парящие запретной сладостью.  
— Демонам следует любить страдания, — для проформы сказал Лигур.  
— А не ангелов.  
Он оба уныло хохотнули. По сравнению с Кроули любые преступления — даже облизывание стен! — казались сущей мелочью. Но их бы Вельзевул развоплотила для острастки лет на пятьсот, а Кроули все сходило с рук.  
Какао был на вкус как смертный грех. Им можно было пытать Голод. Хастур смаковал каждую капельку, закатывая глаза в момент глотка, как будто это могло помочь немного удержать вкус.   
Лигур допил в три хлюпа и теперь жадно смотрел, но Хастур не собирался пожертвовать ему и стакана. Допив, он с жадностью обкусал и проглотил плотную бумагу, еще немного пахнущую какао. Лигур поджал губы и сожрал свой.  
Его товарищ ящерица сочувственно погладил лоб хозяина. Нечастно удавалось попробовать человеческих соблазнов.  
— Итак, ребенок доставлен, — сказал Хастур. — Одиннадцать лет — и начнется Апокалипсис.  
— Всего одиннадцать лет. Я почти привык к этому миру, — Лигур осмотрелся, разумея, конечно, Ад.  
Хастур тоже привык. Он был создан одним из последним, и продолжал считаться младшим. Когда-нибудь — быть может, за великую доблесть в Последней Войне! — другие демоны, наконец, признают его злокозненную силу.   
Но он почти и не помнил Рая. Вечность текущих труб и редких демонических танцев, которые устраивал все тот же Кроули. Вельзевул полагала, что демонам не следует расслабляться. К тому же ее мухи прекрасно роились в гнусных (и таких вкусных!) наплывах на стенах.  
В дверь начали ломиться, Хастур с паникой осмотрелся. Ничего? Капелька какао на столе!  
Товарищ ящерица высокомерно ее слизал, и Лигур расплылся в блаженной улыбке. Вот сволочь!  
Дагон выбила дверь и заглянула, подозрительно принюхиваясь.  
— Вы доставили юного Лорда нашего?  
— Разумеется, — Хастур поклонился. — Я скоро отправлюсь проверить, как Кроули справился со своей работой.  
— Проверь хорошенько. Не забудь заглянуть в колыбель!  
Дверь захлопнулась, перекосившись.   
— Не забудь заглянуть в колыбель! — Хастур пропищал это противным голосом, и Лигур рассмеялся.  
Преступление за преступление. Они кивнули друг другу. Никто не мог сдать второго, не огребая соразмерного наказания. Они продолжали быть лучшими друзьями — не самый легкий процесс для демона. Он волновал Хастура много больше, чем младенец.   
Лигур пошевелил бровями, и товарищ ящерица отрыгнул две шоколадные конфеты, продолжая прекрасный вечер в Аду.  
В конце концов, что вообще могло пойти не так?


End file.
